Newest Distraction
by kaitouahiru
Summary: "So did Dean ever tell you about the time he ran into a tree because he was staring at you?" Sam asked Castiel. pre Destiel


_This was inspired by the line, '"So did Dean ever tell you about the time he ran into a tree because he was staring at you?" Sam asked' from He Raised Me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

* * *

><p>Dean wasn't distracted by much, well, at least not to the point where the distraction ruled his life. He got distracted easily, sure. He paid more attention to Busty Asian Beauties, beer, and other random things when he shouldn't. When Dean was on a case, he concentrated. Occasionally he'd be distracted by the hot victim or whatever distraction appeared, but it was easy to pull Dean's attention back to the case. All Sam had to do was remind Dean.<p>

But there were a few things that even Sam couldn't get Dean's attention off of once he was distracted by them.

The Impala was second only to Sam. Dean would do anything for his brother and Sam would do anything for his brother. That's the way it was with the Winchester brothers. Dean was single minded when it came to their father and Bobby. Dean's mind couldn't be changed about the music he listened to. The Impala was Dean's baby. Sam was willing to bet Dean would name his child Impala if whoever provided the child for him would let him.

But Dean had a new distraction lately.

This new distraction… Sam wasn't sure what to think of it. Sure, it took Dean's attention away from the ladies. Dean wasn't going out for random hookups anymore. Sure, he still flirted, but he wasn't taken, so why wouldn't he flirt? He didn't freeze Sam's laptop with Busty Asian Beauties anymore, which Sam was grateful for.

But the new distraction wasn't something Sam could easily draw Dean's attention away from and it was starting to bother him.

It started with little things.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Cas ever washes that trench coat?" Dean mused while looking at the ceiling.<p>

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do you think-"

"I heard you," Sam said. "Why do you care if Cas washes his clothes? He doesn't smell."

"Just wondering,"

* * *

><p>Then the little things got bigger.<p>

"Dean, tie," Sam said pointedly.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"Tighten it,"

"Cas doesn't,"

"Since when do you care what Cas does?"

"What's Cas doing?" Dean asked, sounding defensive.

"I don't know," Sam frowned. "Just tighten the tie. We're on the job."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to see if Cas wants to grab a bite," Dean said.<p>

"Cas doesn't eat, Dean,"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to see if Cas wants to grab a drink,"<p>

"You're buying yourself another ticket to Hell,"

* * *

><p>Then the distractions got bigger.<p>

"Cas and I are going to grab a drink,"

"We're on a case, Dean,"

"You can survive without me for an hour or two, princess,"

* * *

><p>"Would you stop pacing? What's wrong with you?" Sam demanded.<p>

"Cas was supposed to be here," Dean looked at the clock, "seven minutes ago."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"He's late,"

"Okay… in the meantime, can you help me look over this case?"

"He's late,"

"Yeah, Dean. I got that. Call him,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not a girl,"

Sam was seriously beginning to consider locking his brother and Castiel in a closet together, if Castiel wouldn't just mojo them out of there.

* * *

><p>"I'm-"<p>

"Going out with Cas," Sam said.

"Uh, yeah…"

* * *

><p>"I'm-"<p>

"Going out with Cas,"

"Would you stop that?"

* * *

><p>"I'm-"<p>

"Going out with Cas,"

"No!" Sam looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Alright. I am- not like that! We're just grabbing a beer."

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" Sam asked as Dean jogged up to him.<p>

"Checking out a lead. Where's Cas?"

"Over there, getting statements from the witnesses," Sam said.

"By himself?" Dean frowned.

"He'll be fine, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes. "He's been doing this with us long enough. Do your job." Dean reluctantly walked in the opposite direction of Castiel, casting glances back to see the angel. Sam kept an eye on his brother and the angel, trying to see if the angel was looking at his brother. He looked back at Dean just in time to see him run smack into a tree. Sam started laughing and Dean cursed, kicking the tree. Castiel looked over with a frown and Sam just kept laughing.

He'd have to lock Castiel and Dean in a closet or something to get them together…

But in the meantime, Dean's newest distraction would prove quite amusing.


End file.
